<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Better Dream (Various!Dreamers X Reader) by SirSkeletal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959490">Dream a Better Dream (Various!Dreamers X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSkeletal/pseuds/SirSkeletal'>SirSkeletal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yume Nikki fangames, Yume Nikki | Dream Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSkeletal/pseuds/SirSkeletal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreaming is better when you're together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Better Dream (Various!Dreamers X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is my first slew of fanfic writing, inspired by user rozenheim's "Sweet Dreamers" oneshot anthology. There will be both male and female dreamers. I'm quite new to fanfiction, so any feedback is appriciated. Any requests for characters are also appreciated.</p><p>To do:</p>
<ul>
<li>Dokutsuki X Reader</li>
<li>Sick!Yakitsuki X Reader</li>
<li>Nire X Reader</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>